It's Always Been You
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: The love between these two is too strong to separate them. Sequel to A Simple Mistake Can Change Everything. Carby.
1. Missing You

**It's Always Been You**

Chapter 1: Missing You

Abby Lockhart was a nurse that used to date Luka Kovac. But she got pregnant with John's child. And now she's a resident.

John Carter is the chief resident. He fell in love with Abby the moment he met her and got her pregnant.

Fate got them together and they got married. Soon they found out they would have twins but a fatality killed one of them. He went after her in Paris and proposed to her there.

They decided to move to England but she said she couldn't go and he left her and went alone. Will they get back together again?

Susan walked in the lounge and saw Phoebe.

"How's auntie's little niece?"

She saw Abby crying.

"Hey, what happened?"

Abby wiped away the tears and sighed.

"John… he's gone"

"He died?"

"No, he moved to England"

"And you didn't go with him?"

"No, I… said I couldn't"

"Why?"

"I couldn't leave all this"

"Are you ok?"

"No, but I'll be"

"You should go home"

"I am. Thanks"

"Call me if you need"

"I will"

Abby didn't want to go home. But she forced herself to. Maybe John had left a message in her answering machine. She opened the front door of the house. Her house. Where they had so many moments. And she wanted to cry. But she didn't allow herself to. She headed to her bedroom. The bedroom. Where they had many nights filled with passion. And fights too. She placed her hand in the bed and ran it, in the side he used to sleep. She thought she'd see him always by her side when she would wake up. Reality is other thing when you're alone. She was alone and lonely. But he had gone and there was nothing she could do.

Then she walked towards the room and sit next to the window. It was raining. She loved rainy nights. They would stay close under the sheets watching a movie and eating popcorn. And was in a rainy night when they first kissed.

And 50.000 miles away, in London, John Carter had just arrived home. He expected her to be next to him. But he was convinced that she didn't love him. If she did, she'd have accepted to come with him. He was missing her so bad

The weather in London was really bad, raining all the time. Rains made him remind of her, how they stayed together. The first kiss. He touched his lips. Lips that found their way to hers so many times. In love demonstrations. Or after fights. Even she being thousand miles away, he smelled her perfume and felt her presence.

Abby turned the radio on and it was playing 'Hanging by a moment'. This music said so much about them, it really fits with them. She placed her head against the window and thought of him. Of how he must have been upset with her. Of how she was stupid. If she could see him….

John missed her. He never thought this would happen. He wanted her. There with him. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, caress her hair, rub her back, clutch her waist and bring her closer to him. But he wanted to hear her say she loved him and didn't want to stay away. He wanted to hear her voice. He decided to call her.

He grabbed the phone but wasn't sure of what he was doing. His emotions had taken over him. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. He kept staring to the phone for a long time.

Abby felt she needed to talk to him, even it was by phone, but didn't move. Her eyes were red from crying. She went back to watch the rain.

John grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers. He hoped she was at home. He wanted so much to talk to her.

She heard the phone ring. But she wasn't in the mood to answer to it.

"Abby, it's me. Listen, I want to say that… that… Forget it? Goodbye"

She looked to the phone with a sad face. Forget it? She didn't want to forget it. She wanted to be with him. She hoped he'd call again. 

John got disappointed. He had so many things to say but he didn't that moment. He needed to call her and tell her everything she means to him. But not now. Not today. He didn't want to have to deal with this right now. He would think about it tomorrow. He was too tired to think.


	2. I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 2: I Can't Live Without You

Abby couldn't believe. All this time she was being fooled. She knew he didn't truly love her. Otherwise he wouldn't have called to say nothing. She walked to her dark bedroom and lied on the bed. She looked to the side he used to lay, expecting him to be there. Or, at least, come home soon.

John couldn't stop thinking about what he just said. How could he say nothing? He thought about what she might be thinking of him. He promised himself he would call her tomorrow. And he fell sleep.

Abby didn't stop moving. She was missing him so much. She controlled herself and decided that the best thing was to try to sleep. It took a while, but she fell sleep.

In the following day…

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes. He… he called last night"

"So? Did you guys talked?"

"No, I left the machine take it. I was missing him too much to answer it"

"So, what did he say?"

"I don't know. He tried, but in the end all what came out was _forget it_"

"Forget it?"

"Yep, I didn't understand too. But I hope he calls tonight. I want to hear his voice so bad"

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then you should call him. And tell him everything he means to you"

"Susan, I don't even know if he's still in love with me"

"If he called it's because he is"

"But he didn't say anything"

"Maybe he didn't find the right words. Give him a chance"

"I don't know"

"I'm sure he thinks about you and misses you"

"Well, I don't"

"C'mon, Abby! You have nothing to lose"

"And neither to win"

"You never know"

"Ok, I'll call him. If that's what you really want"

"Yes. Thanks" – Susan was leaving, when she turned – "Ah, and Abby… don't forget to call me later"

Abby laughed.

"I will. I promise" – She turned to her daughter – "Hey my little girl. Mommy loves you so much, you know?"

Phoebe definitely looked like John. Her hair was black and her eyes, hazel. Abby was sure he missed their daughter.

John came home smiling. He opened the door and his smile faded away by seeing the house completely dark and quickly realizes she wasn't there, waiting for him.

Abby arrived home with a sad look on her face. She had already accepted the fact he wouldn't come back again. But she was willing to call him. She put her daughter to sleep and went to the room.

John stopped next to the phone, unsure if he should call her or not. As soon as he put his hand on the phone, it rang and John jumped. He saw her number on the ID and wanted to pick it up. But he stopped suddenly. He didn't understand why he didn't pick up, since he wanted to hear her voice so much.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I just called to… because I wanted… to hear your voice. Ahn, I can't talk more. Our little girl is crying. Maybe she's hungry. You know we have a daughter right? Anyway, I… bye"

The smile on John's face got wider.

_My daughter. How could I forget about my daughter? And, of course, about Abby. The woman I love. She must be hurt with me for leaving that way. Call her John. And tell her how you feel._

He picked up the phone and started dialing but he stopped. He dialed again and it rang.

"Please pick up. Please pick up"

Abby heard the phone ring and didn't know if she kept breast-feeding her daughter or picked it up. Then she decided to pick it up.

"John"

"Abby"

They both felt happy being able to talk to each other.

"How's everything in London?"

"Great, only one thing is missing"

"Oh yeah? What?" – She played the fool.

"You know it. The person I miss the most"

"Oh my love. I miss you so much. I wish you were here so much"

John froze when he heard her sobering on the other side.

"Me too"

"You know, I'm really sorry I didn't go. I really am. I want to be with you"

"I didn't mean to leave like that. You mean everything to me. But you didn't want to come"

"I know. But I want now. I'll be taking the plane this weekend. I can't stand staying away from you"

He smiled.

"Me too. But don't take the plane yet"

"What?"

"I'm flying back"

"But John… I want to"

"No, you want to live in the US. Then we're gonna stay here"

"But it means a lot to you"

"Not as much as you to me"

"John… it's ok. I'm ready to go. I'm ready to leave all this. Because, I know you'll be with me"

"Abby…"

"John, I need to go now. I need to do a preg… I mean, some things. Bye"

"Abby! Wait! Wait! Abby!"

But it was too late. She had already hung up. She was disappointed. He didn't even say an 'I love you'. But she didn't have time to think about it. She had to breastfeed her daughter.

John couldn't believe. They took so long to talk to each other and she hangs up like this, without even saying 'I love you'? Maybe she had gotten over him. But hurt to think about it.

Next day…

"Hey, how did it go?"

"What?"

"With Carter"

"Oh, it was ok"

"That's it? Only ok?"

"Yeah, we didn't talk much"

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe he moved on"

Susan noticed the pain on Abby's voice.

"Moved on? C'mon Abby, you guys are married!"

"I know, but still"

"Hey, he wouldn't have married you if he didn't love you and knew this was for real"

"People change, Susan. Things change. I don't know, but maybe this time apart was just one more thing to help"

"Oh Abby"

"What? Don't you think? He couldn't even say 'I love you'"

"Maybe he didn't find the right words"

"That's the problem. He had never had difficulties on saying it. But it's ok. I don't blame him for not wanting to be with me"

"Abby. C'mon! I'm pretty sure he thinks about you. He loves you. Give him a chance. I know you won't regret"

"I'll think about it. But only because you asked"

"Thank you"

"See you tomorrow"

"Yeah"

Abby opened the door of her house. It was darker than ever. Maybe because it was raining. She played the messages as she put Phoebe to sleep. She walked in the living room in time to hear the last one.

"Hey, it's me. I'm on the plane now. You'll probably be sleeping when I arrive. I still have the key, so don't wait for me up"

Abby's heart hurt. As long as she wanted to see him, she was hurt. She went to her bedroom to pick up some clothes and headed to the bathroom. She took her pants and t-shirt off and then noticed she was wearing the bra he liked the most. The red one. She touched it with her fingertips as she looked at the bath before closing her eyes. She remembered the last time they showered together. It was a month ago. She took shower and went to sleep. It's been hard for her to care of her and work, but she's doing ok.

John looked at his watch: 3:30am.

_She'll probably be sleeping. But it doesn't matter, because soon enough I'll be with her. My lovely wife. And my wonderful daughter I haven't seen for a week._

He walked in and quickly made his way to their room. But he stopped and got in his daughter's one. He caressed her face and smiled. Then he went to their room and saw her sleeping.

_She looks beautiful when she sleeps._

He walked up to her and gently brushed her hair away from her face before kissing her forehead and sitting on the bed, next to her.


	3. I'll Miss You Guys

Chapter 3: I'll Miss You Guys

John gently caressed her arm and she woke up.

"Hey"

"Hey. How… how long have you been here?" – She sat.

"10 minutes"

"You should have called"

"I wanted to make a surprise. I missed you"

"I…" – She swallowed before speaking again – "I have a shift in a couple hours. So, welcome home"

And with that she laid and closed her eyes.

"That's it? I came all way here for you and that's all I get?"

She opened her eyes and turned around.

"What you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Hug me. Tell me you missed me, tell me you want me to be with you. Tell me that you need me. Kiss me"

"I'm sorry…"

He was leaning to reach her lips when she quickly turned her face away.

"… I can't"

He shook his head.

"Ok. I understand"

"Can you?"

"What?"

"Say all those things?"

He didn't answer.

"Maybe it's time to move on"

"Have you met someone?"

"No. It's just we have different resolutions in life and maybe we only might make them come true if we're apart"

"Right"

"You don't have to go. I'll move out"

"No, stay"

He left and went to the mansion. Later…

"John's back"

"And?"

"I acted like an idiot"

"What?"

"I kinda broke up with him"

"What? Why, Abby?"

"I don't know. I don't feel the way I used to about him anymore"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. This was going to end someday. I mean, you can't love someone forever"

"Of course you can. You're an example of it. He loves you, Abby…"

"I'm going to Congo"

"…And I'm sure you love him too. You what?"

Susan was in shock when she heard what Abby just said.

"Yeah, I need to feel like I'm doing something"

"But you have an one month old daughter"

"I know"

"And you're taking her with you?"

"Yes"

"Carter's not going to like this"

"He doesn't need to. I make my own decisions. I get to decide what's the best for me"

"Ok. No need to stress out. So, when you're going?"

"Tomorrow"

"Already?"

"Yeah"

Susan couldn't believe. Her best friend was leaving… and she didn't know if she would come back.

"You promise you come to visit me?"

"Sure"

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Susan was crying and Abby felt her eyes water.

"I'm going to miss you too. I want to thank you for being a perfect friend"

"Oh Abby! I'm not a perfect friend. But you know you can always count on me. I don't want you to go"

"I'm sorry. I don't fit here anymore"

"Well, then I can't do anything but wishing you good luck and telling you to not forget the friends"

They hug and Abby says:

"I won't. Take care"

"The same for you"

"Dr. Carter, Luka is asking for you. Curtain 2" – Chuny said.

"Ah… Dr. Lockhart, please. And I'll be right there"

"How much longer?"

"3 hours and I'm out here"

"Great, then I have time to plan a goodbye party"

"Susan, you don't have to"

"Yes, I do. You'll be missed, you know? Two years working together. You've been here for four years. I'm sure everyone will miss you. Jing-Mei, Neela, Pratt, Luka…" – She swallowed hard before speaking again – "…Carter"

Abby froze when she heard his name. Her last name actually.

"You sure you still want to go?"

"Yes, I need to change. It's time"

"I'll always be with you"

"I know. Ah, don't tell John about the party. It's gonna be tougher to say goodbye"

"What if he asks?"

"Tell him I went to find my mother. I don't know. Just come up with something"

Abby went to talk to Luka and Susan walked to the admitting area, where Neela, Jing-Mei and Sam were.

"Hey, how far are you?"

"5 months and a half"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"Congratulations. So… Abby's leaving and I thought about throwing a goodbye party. Would you like to go?"

"Sure" – Neela, Jing-Mei and Sam replied together.

"Great. I need help to arrange it. You guys mind?"

"No, sure we'll help"

"Abby's leaving?" – Luka joined the conversation.

"Yes, but don't tell Carter"

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want him to know and not making things harder"

"Where's she going to?"

"Congo"

"She knows that it's dangerous in there?"

"No. But she'll end up finding out by herself"

"She'll be missed, especially by Carter"

"Yeah. I just hope she finds out that they're meant to be by herself"

"Are they separated?"

"Yes, but they love each other. They can't say it to one another"

"It's hard sometimes"

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be. Anyway, I have patients to take care. I'll see you at Lava Lounge?"

"Yes" – The four of them said.

Susan leaves to see a patient and Neela and Luka are alone.

"How are you?"

"Good, just a little nauseous"

"And our little boy?", He asked, placing his hand on her belly.

"He's great. Our little Alex"

Abby walks to the admitting when Luka and Neela are kissing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Dr. Rasgotra, Dr. Lewis is calling you"

"Tell her I'll be right there"

"She put a tube in one of your patients"

"What? Talk to you later"

Neela goes to see her patient and Abby is writing in a chart.

"So, how's Neela dealing with her pregnancy?"

"Good"

"And you? How are you feeling with the idea of being a father again? I mean, you lost a family" – She noticed the look on his face – "Sorry"

"No… no problem. And yeah, I'm loving. I missed that"

She goes back on writing in the chart.

"And you? Did you lose your fear on passing on the disease?"

"Yes. John… helped me a lot in this part. I'm ready to be a mother again"

He smiled.

"Well, I guess you should be saying it to Carter. He would love to know. Sorry. You guys fought"

"It's ok"

"And how are you dealing with your other daughter's death?"

Abby felt like crying but she contained herself.

"It's been a month and I still find it hard. But I'll get over it. I hope"

She laughed not to show her pain.

"Anyway, I need to go see a patient. See you later?"

"Yeah"

"Susan!" – She whispered to herself as she headed to the room.

Later…

"Hey, you off already?"

"Yes, and as I can see so are you"

"Yeah, John's gonna be here and I need to stop by some place before going"

"Where?"

"The river. I want to see the where my daughter's ashes were thrown before leaving"

Susan noticed Abby's eyes were filled with tears.

"You ok?"

"Yes"

"Want me to go with you?"

"Yes… I mean no, you don't need to go through this"

"Abby, I want to. I was her godmother"

"Ok, let's go"

They walked outside and Abby turned to take a look at County for the last time. A tear fell out of the eye.

"Missing it already?" – Susan put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's hard, you know? I never thought I could quit here someday"

"Yeah, I know. I felt that way too"

"But at least I quit with the feeling that I grew up with everyone. If one day I find one of you and you tell me I changed at least one thing in you, then I'll be sure it was worth"

"That's what matters. And hey, you changed something in me. I know you did"

Abby smiled.

"Thanks Susan. You're the best"

They laugh and hug each other. Then, they find John arriving.

"Hey Carter"

"Hey"

He looked at Abby, who looked at the floor. Then he walked inside, without saying a word.

"Wow, that was cold!" – Susan laughed, but then turned serious – "I forgot to pick up something. I'll be right back"

Susan walks in and looks for John.

"Jerry, have you seen Carter?"

"Curtain 1"

"Thanks"

She heads up to the room he is.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Not right now"

"It's important"

"Ok. I'll be right back"

"You need to talk to Abby"

"Why? She left it pretty clear that she doesn't want my presence next to her"

"Yeah, but she misses you so much"

"I can't do anything"

"Yes, you can. Talk to her"

"No"

"You'll lose her if you don't"

"I don't care"

"Ok. Right"

Susan walked out and John got confused.

_Lose her? What did she mean with that?_

But he quickly dropped that thought.

"We can go"

"What you went to do?"

"Hum, nothing important"

They went to the river and Abby felt her heart jump. She kneeled and prayed. Then she cried and said.

"You'll always be in my heart. I'll love you forever"

Susan felt sorry for Abby e anger for herself for not being able to save her daughter. Abby stood up and, still with red eyes, picked her daughter and turned to show her the other one.

"Honey, you had a sister. But she died and your father and I… threw her ashes here. You probably won't remember this, but I wanted you to know"

She hugged her daughter tighter and turned to Susan.

"We can go"

"You ok?"

"No, but I'll be. I want to be"

"Save your tears for the party" – Susan tried to cheer her up.

Abby smiled.

"I told you didn't need this"

Susan took her to Lava Lounge, where everybody was waiting for them.

"Finally!"

"Sorry"

They sat and talked. An hour later, Susan decided to make a toast.

"Every person that gets to know Abby quickly notices she's a wonderful person"

Luka stood up to talk too.

"A person dedicated to work. She's always around to help you when you most need"

"Abby, I'm not able to find words to start to say how much I am going to miss you. I better stop before I cry"

Susan smiled sadly. Abby's eyes were red and she was sobbing.

"When I realized I wouldn't work with her anymore, I got really sad. Sometimes I even cried. It's easy to let people walk in your life, but it's hard and painful to say goodbye"

"You're an amazing doctor, Abby. And we wish all the luck in the world for you"

"Thanks guys. Really"

She was about to get up when Luka said.

"Wait. There's more"

They chose some photos and showed them as a slide. Abby cried seeing those photos and re-living those moments in her mind.

"Thanks guys. But now I need to catch the plane. I'll call when I get there. Phoebe, say goodbye to your godparents"

Susan and Luka got closer and she picked her in her arms.

"We're gonna miss you so much, little girl. But take care of your mother. She'll need it"

Luka said, making the others here. They gave Abby letters they wrote. Abby hugged everybody for the last time and left the USA… maybe forever. Susan and Luka went outside with Abby and watched her leave, with tears in her eyes.


	4. I Need You

Chapter 4: I Need You

A month later after Abby left, John had suspected of something but wasn't sure. He thought Susan might know something.

"Have you seen Abby?"

"No. Why?" – Susan lied.

"I've been calling her for two weeks but I only get her answering machine. Do you know something?"

"No. Maybe she's working nights"

"Ok. Then I'll meet her tonight"

He was leaving when she spoke.

"Ok. I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"Remember when I said you could lose her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, she moved out. To Africa. One month ago"

"What? A month ago? She moved out and you didn't even tell me! Did she take my daughter with her?"

"I'm sorry"

"Susan, she took Phoebe with her?"

"Yeah"

"That's great!"

"Carter, go after her! She loves you. You love her. You want each other. You need each other. Go after her before it's too late"

"I don't know, Susan"

"Don't be silly Carter! If you don't go, she might know somebody else. You don't want that, do you?"

"No"

"You really love her?"

"Yes, so much"

"Then go after her and fight for her"

"Right. I will. But… how's gonna cover my shifts?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to. Go and bring her back"

"I will. Thanks"

They hug and he leaves. He quickly packs and heads to the airport. 15 hours later he arrives in Congo.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. I'm looking for a doctor. She has blond and long hair and she isn't tall or short"

The girl gets confused.

"Her name is Abby"

She understands and takes him to a house.

"What happened, Melissa?" – The woman looks to John – "May I help you?"

"Yes, yes. I… I'm looking for someone. A woman, actually. She's a doctor and she has blond and long hair. Her name is Abby. Abby Lockhart"

"Oh yeah. She went to Paris two weeks ago. I haven't heard from her since then"

"Ok, thanks for your help"

He left the house.

_So she went to Paris. I'm glad she decided not to be here. It's really dangerous._

He knew he should keep looking for her. And he wouldn't give up until finding her and having her closer to him. Then he remembered he didn't know where was the airport, so he had to go back and ask.

"Excuse me, how do I do to get to the airport?"

"You have to go to Kishasha"

"Thanks"

"But it's 2 two far"

"What? I can't wait that long"

"I'm sorry. It's the closest place"

"It's ok. Thanks anyway"

_Two days? It can't be that far. I can't stay away from my wife any longer. My love. My Abby._

He went back to reality when he heard his cell ringing. He saw her number on the ID. He didn't know if he would take it or not. Then he quickly answered.

"Abby?"

"Hey"

"Is everything ok? Where are you?"

"Yes, it is. And I'm home"

"I know everything. I know you went to Africa"

She froze and laughed dryly.

"I guess Susan couldn't keep it secret, huh?"

"She did the right thing. Why you ran away from me?"

"I was scared. And you got sick of me, so…"

"Hey, easy there. I got sick of you? Where did you get that?"

"Nowhere. I… you gave signs for that"

"I did? Who gave signs was you, Abby"

There were sobs on the other side.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's ok. It's not your fault"

"Are you in Paris? Cause… I came all way to Africa after you, but you weren't here"

"Yes, John… I'm in Paris. In the airport, actually. I'm waiting for a flight to Chicago"

"No. Don't take the plane. I need to see you. I really do. You can run away from me but some time you're getting tired of it. Because I won't stop until I find you and having you in my arms again. I need y…"

"Ok"

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll just wait here for you. I need you. I want you. I… love you"

"Great. Wait for me then. I'll do the best I can to get there soon. Bye"

"Bye"

Talking to her made him feel better. And angrier for not being able to be with her because of the city be far. Then he saw something that cheered him up.


	5. I Want You

Chapter 5: I Want You

"Hey, is this yours?" – He asked as he got closer.

"Yeah, why?" – The man answered.

"I was thinking… could you give me a ride?"

"Oh, I don't do rides"

"You have an helicopter and don't take rides?" – He began to get angry – "Look, just tell me how much I have to pay you"

"I'm not doing rides"

"Please, I'm begging you. I need to go to France and…"

"France?"

"Yeah. My wife ran away to there and I need to tell her how important she is to me"

"Well…"

"Please. Please"

"I'll regret it ,but ok. I'll take you"

"Thank you. Thank you so much"

They smiled.

"How much do I own you?"

"Nothing. Consider this a favor to a man in love"

"Thank you"

They get in the helicopter and go to France. Meanwhile, Abby is waiting for John in the airport when somebody puts a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Did I scare you?"

"No, no"

"Matt"

"Abby"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

They shook hands.

"First time here?"

"No. I stayed a week here and my fiancé proposed to me here"

"Fiancé? So you're engaged?"

"Not necessarily. I'm married. But we fought"

"Then would you like some coffee?"

"Actually, he asked me to wait for him here. He wants to see me. And I want so see him too. I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

She turned to face the landing area. Soon enough he would be there. She quickly noticed her daughter was with her when she looked at her. Then she picked her up in her arms.

"You miss daddy? You know, he's coming. Then maybe we can be a family again" – She saw Phoebe open her mouth – "Are you sleepy? Mommy is gonna change you and put you to sleep"

And with that she went to the baby's room to take care of her. 20 minutes later they come back to the waiting area.

_How much longer will he take? It's been an hour and a half. I'm starving and tired._

Then she decided to sit down and picked her daughter before sleeping. Two hours later, she woke up with a soft touch in her face and a calm voice calling for her. It was him.


	6. Drawn To You

Chapter 6: Drawn to you

"Hello beauty"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey. You took so long"

"Sorry"

He offered his hand to help her to get up. She put her daughter in the seat and turned to face him. He slowly raised his hand and put it on her cheek. She bent her head a little and closed her eyes by feeling the touch of his hand on her face. She slowly raised her hand and gently put it on his cheek. And he put his over hers.

"I missed you" – She said.

Then she opened her eyes to face him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes, a lot"

He involves her with his arms and brings her closer to him. She looked deeply in his eyes.

"Are you being honest?"

He bent his head a little.

"Have I told any lie? I'm being honest. I had to feel your touch, I had to see you. I needed to hug you, to feel you. I needed you"

She put her arms around his neck.

"That's it? Aren't you saying?"

"What?"

"What I'm expecting you to say"

"And what you're expecting me to say?"

"That you want to be forever by my side. That you love me"

He doesn't answer.

"Can you?"

"My God! Is this so hard?"

"If you it's easy when don't you say it?"

"I wanna be with you always. I love you. I need you"

He smiles at her.

"I don't know why I took so long to say it, but… I'm drawn to you. I need you. I… love you. More than anything in my life. I love you. I'm in love with you. I've always been. I need you. I love every little inch of you. I love you"

"I always loved you. I can't live without you. Now and on I'll go wherever you will go"

"I love you. I love you. And I won't leave you alone anymore. I love you"

"Ok, you can stop now" – She laughed as she brushed his hair – "Kiss me. I want to feel your lips on mine. Kiss me"

He smiled and then leaned over and let his lips find their way to hers. And they kissed. And they kissed some more. And more. And again later. And one more time later.

"I could kiss you all night and it still wouldn't erase how much I missed you" – She smiled suggestively.

"Oh, in this case I think we'll have to get a room"

One smiled to the other and he bent his head over and kissed her again. They pulled apart and he put his arm around her waist and she carried their daughter. They left and called a cab.

"Where we staying?"

"I thought about it when I came here" – He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Just wait and see" – He held her hand and pulled her into him and kissed her briefly.

"I don't think I can wait" – She smiled.

Twenty minutes later they stop at the front of a mansion.

"You rented a mansion?"

"All for you"

"You know you didn't need to. An apartment would do it"

"C'mon, I'll take you to the room"

He took her by her hand and took her inside. They went upstairs.

"I'm gonna put Phoebe on her crib"

He gave a goodnight kiss on his daughter and Abby put her to sleep. Then they headed to their room. He opened the door and she was surprised and amazed.


	7. All For You

Chapter 7: All for you

Abby was speechless. The room was full with candles, there were rose petals all over the bed and the floor and a bottle of champagne and ices over the chest of drawers and a package over the bed.

"John… this is amazing!"

"The present is for you"

She ran and opened it. It was a blue half transparent gown.

"When… when did you plan all this?"

"About two days ago"

"You didn't have to"

"Yes, I did. You deserve all this. Now go, go get changed"

She went to the bathroom and changed. He took his pants off and laid in the bed. And soon she went out of the bathroom.

"You're fast"

"And you're beautiful"

She smiled.

"Won't you come?"

"You'll have to catch me first"

She began to run and he chased her. Quickly he reached her and dropped her on the floor. Then he climbed over her and reached her face. He cupped her face with his hands.

"God, we are so…"

"Stupid?"

"I was gonna say young, but stupid works too"

"If young means to be in love, then yes, we are. Cause I'm in love, are you?"

"Yes, I am. I've always been and always will"

"Really? Then you have to introduce me her" – She said sarcastically.

"Oh, be sure I will"

They laughed and then looked at each other. He licked his lips as if he was getting ready to kiss her. She threw her arms around him and closed her eyes. He bent his head down and reached her lips. He touched them and quickly pulled away.

"We… need to… go to… the room" – He said, pressing his lips against her after every word –"It won't be good for us to stay here and we may wake our daughter up"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

He stood and she sat on her elbows to get up. He offered his hand and helped her to stand up. Then he picked her up in his arms, like when the groom carries the bride in the honeymoon.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since we're having a honeymoon, the groom has to carry the bride"

"Honeymoon? We had it, John"

"Well, then we're having another one"

She sighed.

"You surprise me every single day"

"Good to know" – He smiled.

They walk in the bedroom and he gently sits her in the bed and looks at her.

"What?" – She asks without looking at him.

"You look beautiful. You are beautiful"

She laughs dryly.

"No, I'm not"

Suddenly, he drops her in the bed and leans over her.

"Yes, you are. You are to me"

Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers quickly but strongly and quickly pulled away.

"Why you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"I play the hard to get. And you come and kiss me. And when I give in to your teases, you quit"

"Oh, I want to confuse you"

She holds his face and bends it down until their mouth are touching and they kiss passionately.

"I don't know how I managed to live without you"

He looked at her before lying on the bed again. Then he cupped her face and turned it to him.

"I need you"

And then he got closer to her and their mouth locked in a passionate kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds before finding their selves kissing each other passionately. And one more time later. And other. And other.

"Well, I think we can open the bottle"

And then he sat and filled a glass for her and one for him.

"I need to stay sober"

"I know. But it's just one day"

He offered her the glass and she took it.

"I want to make a toast. To love. To you. To me. To our little daughter. To us"

And they drank a little. Then they looked at each other and he took a piece of her hair from her face and caressed it. She searched for his hand and put hers over his.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy"

"Can we go on?"

"Yes"

And with that he leans over and kisses her. He gently lays her in the bed and they keep kissing. They pull away for a moment and she hold his t-shirt.

"Can I?"

"And you have to ask?"

They smile at each other and she takes his t-shirt off. And they go back kissing each other intensely. He slips a little and kisses her neck. Then he slips a little more and kisses her breasts. She sighed and he smiles. He goes back to her mouth and kisses her again. Then, with his fingertips of one hand he contours her bra and the other one he puts on her leg and runs it up until he reached her gown. He took advantage and took her bra off. She put her hands on his face.

"You never miss a chance"

"No, and I won't miss this one too"

And with that he lows his head and kisses her passionately. And again. And again.

"This is definitely our record. We never kissed so much in one night. We haven't kissed like this in this eleven months, I dare to say" – She involved him with her arms.

"Don't you like?"

"You're kidding? I love it! Why do you think I let this happen?" – She smiles – "I love this moments. Kiss me. Kiss me again. I need to feel you"

He can't control his smile and kisses her again. They keep teasing each other for about half an hour. And she lays her head on his chest and he caresses her hair and then kisses it. And puts the other hand on her belly. And quickly they fall sleep, on each other's arms.


	8. A New Life With You

Chapter 8: A New Life With You

The sun lights began to pass through the window and light the room, making her wake up. He's sitting next to her, staring at her.

"Hey, my angel. Good morning"

He leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"Good morning" – She sat – "How long are you waken up?"

"Not much. I made some coffee and then I stared at you. You looked so beautiful sleeping. I could stay all day just looking at you"

She smiled and got up, but he didn't let.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast"

"No, no, no. I'll bring it here"

"John… you don't have to"

"No, I want to"

He left the room and quickly came back with a trey.

"John, you didn't need to do all this"

"Yes, I did. You're especial and deserve the best"

"Thank you"

He put the trey over the bed and then sat next to her. She looked at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"You think we did it this time?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait a little more" – He put his hand on her belly and massaged it – "You want it?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

"Other twins?"

"I think it'd be great. But only if you wanted to"

"Maybe I do. But it was so painful last time"

"But I won't let this one be. I swear"

"Then let's hope we did it"

"I already am"

She rests her head on his chest and he leans his head over hers and they stay like this for a while.

"I think we did it. I already feel strange, different"

"Let's hope so"

He smiled weakly and quickly became serious again. Then he leaned over and kissed her again. He put the tray on the floor and kissed her again.

In the following weeks Abby felt nauseous and dizziness. She was in her fourth month and her belly was showing a little. She and John were taking care of a patient.

"Ok. Neela, start compressions. Charge 120. Ok, clear"

"No changes"

"Charge 180. Clear"

"Assistole"

"Epi. Abby, wait outside"

"Why?"

"This is contagious"

"I don't mind"

"It can affect the baby"

She takes the gloves off and leaves the room.

"You pissed her off"

"I just wanted to protect her. And besides, she has an appointment soon"

30 minutes later…

"Dr. Carter, Abby called. She said it's time for the appointment"

"You get this?" – He took off his gloves.

"Sure"

"Ok. Get Dr. Lewis or Dr. Kovac if you need"

"Ok. And Dr. Carter"

He turned.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

He ran to the OB and walked in the room.

"You are late"

"Sorry, I couldn't come"

He gave her a quickly kiss.

"Is this our kid?"

"Yes"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. John Truman Carter the IV"

They observed the baby moving through the ultra-sound.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment"

"We're having a son"

"Yeah"

He puts and hand on her belly and kisses her.


	9. Good News

Chapter 9: Good News

"So… are you keeping it?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know"

"Unless you don't want"

"Oh I do. And you?"

"A part of me does, but the other one is afraid of losing one more kid"

"Honey, if we want more children, we'll have to live with this fear every time you get pregnant"

"I want to have it. It's not fair to take a poor life away for a simple fear" – She sighed.

"You don't need to worry. I'll be with you"

She held his hand.

"I love you, John Carter"

"I love you, Abigail Lockhart"

He caresses her hair and then kisses her.

"I wanna move"

"What?"

"I wanna move to England"

"I thought you wanted to stay"

"You have a job there and also… I want to go"

He was about to answer when the doctor came in.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

Abby got up and John offered his hand to her and she took it. They went downstairs to the ER.

"So, what is it?"

"It's a boy"

"That's great. Now you have a couple"

"Yeah"

"Honey, let's go"

"See you tomorrow"

"See ya"

They walked to the car and quickly arrived home. Phoebe was starving, so Abby went to her room and breastfed her. John left the bathroom after taking shower and stared at the two girls, leaned against the door. Phoebe fell asleep and Abby put her in the crib and then turned to leave.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not much"

She approached and kissed him. A month later, Abby arrived home and saw John sitting in the couch with their daughter on his lap watching the cartoon channel. She smiled and headed to the kitchen. He put their daughter on the floor, stood up and followed her.

"Phoebe started to creep today"

"Oh yeah?"

"And how did it go?"

They kiss.

"Boring"

"You didn't expose yourself to any disease, right?"

"No"

"And the appointment?"

"It was ok. Actually, I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"We'll… we'll have twins again"

He gives a big smile.


	10. Fear And Indecision

Chapter 10: Fear And Indecision

He walked to her.

"What we're having?"

"A boy and a girl"

He hugged her.

"Honey, this is great"

"Is it?"

She said sarcastically, but he noticed a pain tone on her voice.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

He looked deep in her eyes and she knew she couldn't fool him anymore.

"Are we having?"

"I don't know. I'm still afraid"

"My sunshine, you don't need to worry. I'm here with you"

"I'm afraid, you know?"

"Yes, but the only way to get over it is getting through it again. And besides, we won't take our children when we visit your mother"

She sobbed and he felt her tears water his sweater. He wanted to comfort her. But he feared as much as her. Then he looked deep in her eyes.

"Abby, I am as afraid as you are. But we have to be stronger than it or we'll never be able to move on with life"

"It's easy for you to say it, John. You didn't have to carry them for nine months and have a big and fat belly and then see your belly being cut"

"I know, but…"

"But when you see that tiny little person staring at you, you know it was all worth. And then a person comes and takes his life away without he doing nothing"

John knew it was very difficult to Abby.

"I know it was hard. But we need to get over it. We have to"

"I know we do. It isn't right to take a life just because of a fear that scares me. We're having"

He smiled at her when she passed by him and went to the living room. He followed her and saw her with their daughter on her lap.

"Honey you may not understand anything I'm saying yet, but soon you're having two little brothers. Mommy's a little scared… but she's having them anyway"

John saw her wiping the tears that fell from her eyes before sitting next to her and putting an arm around her waist.

"But mommy's not gonna need to worry because daddy will be with her and protect her always" – He looked at her – "Because you always want to protect who you love. And I love your mother more than anything in this world"

She looks at him and smiles weakly.

"I love you Abigail Lockhart. And know that it's not been easy for me too. But we can't be stuck to the past"

He gently caressed her face.

"I love you too Jonathan Carter. I need you"

They get closer and kiss.

15 days later, Abby and Neela are talking in the admitting.

"How are you?"

"Good. I little afraid but I'm going"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. So… when will you bring Alex here to show us?"

"Soon. Luka thinks it's still early for that"

"Can't blame him"

They laughed. Susan and Sam joined the conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm pregnant with twins again"

"That's great! I mean, ah what the hell. It's great. I'm pregnant again too"

"You're so jealous Susan!" – Abby laughed – "Anyway, Neela, I'd like you to be godmother of one of them with Gallant and Sam to be the other one with Ray"

"Hey! You practically forgot about me!"

"Sorry. But you and Luka are the godparents of Phoebe"

"It's true. Anyway, I want you and Carter as godparents of my kid"

"Great! All of you have baby children or are pregnant and I'm not!"

Sam said and then left.

"She's jealous" – The three of them said at the same time.


	11. Goodbye

Chapter 11: Goodbye

Susan told Abby , Neela and Sam she's pregnant again.

"This is great, Susan!"

"What is great, honey?" – John asked, giving a brief kiss in his wife.

"Oh, Susan is pregnant"

"Oh yeah? Congratulations"

"Thanks"

John put the chart on the counter and slammed his hands on it.

"When are you off?"

She looked at her watch.

"Two minutes ago"

"Great. Luka's covering for me"

"Why? What you're gonna do?"

"We're seizing our last but one day here" – He grabbed her by her hand and started running.

"John. John, wait. John"

"C'mon"

He remembered she was pregnant and slowed down a little.

"You surprise me every single day"

One smiles to the other one.

"So, where we going?"

"Many places, but it's a secret"

He looked at her and made him smile.

"I made a list"

He cups her face and kisses her.

"Are we going to ski?"

"Yeah"

Her face lighted up with a smile.

"I know you love snow and skiing"

"Yeah, I do. But not as much as I love you"

"I love you too. So much. We stay apart for like 5 seconds and I already miss you"

She puts her hand on his face and runs her hand gently.

"John…"

"But that's what happen when you're completely in love. You change and don't even notice"

"I changed you?"

"Yes. You don't know how much. And I changed you?"

"Yes, totally. Why you think I want to have kids?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"We better get going"

"Yeah. I love you"

He put his arm around her waist. And soon they arrive at the skating court.

"Why there's no one here?" – She looked at him – "You bought this for us, didn't you?"

He smiled.

"Oh my God, John! You shouldn't have done that!"

"But I did. For you"

She stood and started skating.

"C'mon. I want to see if you can reach me"

He gave a big smile and chased her. And quickly he reaches and drops her.

"Ouch"

"You ok?"

"Yes"

He leaned over and kissed her.

"C'mon, let's go"

"Where?"

"You'll see"

"John…"

But she doesn't finish. She loved the way he surprised her and that made her love him more. He took her to a hotel.

"What happened to you today, John? You're just too romantic!"

"I just want to seize this last day here with my wife. Any problem?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I loved"

"Good to know"

He walks her to the room.

"Wow!" – She sighed – "I guess this is one of the advantages of marrying a rich guy"

She laughed sarcastically and he smiled weakly and she noticed.

"I didn't mean that. I love you in spite of that"

She walked towards him and put her hands on his face.

"You know, right? You know I love you"

"Yes"

And with that their lips lock in a passionate kiss, which led to may others and they began to take each other's clothes off and quickly he drops her on the bed and lays over her, not stopping kissing. Meanwhile, at County…

"Melissa Shepard. 11 years. She was in the car when her mother fell sleep on the driver's seat"

"Hum, get Carter"

"He's not here"

"What? Where's he?"

"He left with Abby"

"That's great! I lost two doctors! Melissa, I'm Dr. Lewis. I'm gonna take care of you. Jerry, page Carter and tell him to come immediately"

"Yes"

John and Abby are still kissing and warming the thing up when his page begins biping. She pulls him away to breathe.

"Are you answering it?"

"And interrupt my perfomance? No way" – He whispered and smiled.

And they went back on kissing. At County…

"Jerry, did you page Carter?"

"Yes, but he didn't answer"

"That's wonderful! We're running out of doctors and these two disappear"

"I wonder what they're doing"

Jerry makes a face and Susan slaps him with a chart.

"Stop it!"

"What? They're alone and probably on their house. You really think they're not doing it?"

Susan thought for a moment.

"But they… you know what? What they do or don't do it's not my business"

And she leaves. Abby has her head leaned against John's chest and he's caressing her hair with one hand and resting on her belly the other one.

"That was… amazing"

She sighs.

"Yeah" – She takes a deep breath – "You think we were too noisy?"

"Who cares? We don't live here anyway. And they will still have to stand the second round"

He smiled and then leaned over and kissed her. She threw her arms around him and they kiss more passionately.

"Nothing yet?"

"I tried again but he's too busy being over Abby"

"Jerry!"

"Did I said something wrong?"

"Well, cut it out"

Susan laughed. She had to admit it was quite funny. Abby and John were laying facing each other and he was caressing her face.

"It's over?"

"Yeah"

"Too bad" – She sighs – "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow"

"You want to stay? Cause we can…"

She interrupted.

"No, I want to go. It's just… it's been three years, you know? It's tough to move and leave everything behind. Work, friends… family"

He wiped away her tears.

"I know it is. But we have our own family now. And we're gonna be ok"

She smiles and they kiss.

"Thank you John. You made me feel better"

He wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him. In the next day, Abby is on the lounge picking her things.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? Jerry paged Carter several times. We were running out of many doctors"

"Yeah, well… he took me to many places. He said Luka was covering for him"

She noticed that Abby was putting her things on a box.

"What are you doing?"

"John didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're moving"

"What?"

"Yeah, he's coming with Phoebe to pick some of his things and then we're going"

"But this sudden?"

Abby looked at her.

"No. We'd decided a month ago. We just didn't tell anybody"

Susan couldn't believe.

"Well, you could have at least told me before. I'd have time to find doctors to replace you two"

Abby closed her locker and looked at her friend.

"Susan… you can cry if you want to. You've been an amazing friend. I only have to thank God for meeting you. I'm gonna miss you so much"

Abby opened her arms with her eyes full of tears and Susan ran and hugged her.

"Oh Abby! I love you so much. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you"

"I'm pretty sure you'll be just fine"

"Well, but I'm not"

Abby closed her eyes as she ran her hand over her friends' back, who was sighing continually. John walked in County with his daughter in his arms and was greeted by Luka and Sam.

"Hey"

"Hey. Hi, my little girl. How are you?" – Luka picked her up.

"Great. She started walking a few days ago"

"She's big"

"Yeah. Have you seen Abby?"

"Yeah, I think she's in the lounge with Susan"

"Thank you"

He picked his daughter and headed to the lounge. Through the window, he saw the two women hugging and crying. He knocked and opened the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No" – Susan said, wiping her tears.

Abby turned and walked to John. They kissed briefly and she picked their daughter.

"Hi, my angel. Mommy missed you"

Susan sat in the couch.

"Man, I can't believe you're leaving"

Both John and Abby looked at Susan and then to each other. But she quickly looked down, controlling herself not to cry. He looked at Susan again.

"Yeah… we decided this was the best to do"

John felt his eyes water when he took his things from his locker for the last time. He finished picking his things and gave a long and sad look at the door of his locker. Abby lifted her head and looked at him.

"Hard huh?"

"Yeah. It's been 9 years, you know? It's not that easy"

"We can stay"

"No, we're going"

He ran his hand through his locker and then turned to her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

He puts his arm around her and they walk to the admitting area.

"Well, I guess this is it"

"Goodbye"

They were leaving when they heard someone talk.

"You thought you would just leave?"

They turn and see all doctors and nurses. Abby can't control her tears and runs to hug everyone.

"I really want to stay, but I have to go if I want to be with the man I love. And I do. It was very nice spending this time with you guys. See you some day"

And with that they leave County forever. 4 months later…

"Dr. Lewis, there's a letter for you"

"Thanks"

She opened the letter and saw a picture of Abby with John after the babies were born.

'Dear Susan,

The babies were born today. The doctor took this picture. Phoebe is 13 months old now. London is beautiful, but it's not Chicago. We really miss you guys. You need to come down here. We'll try to go there as soon as possible. We don't want to miss our godson's deliver.

Oh yeah… John doesn't know I wrote this, but he passed out when the doctor cut my belly.

Love, John, Abby, Phoebe, Matt and Emma'

Susan smiled and wiped her tears. Then she put the letter on her pocket.

The End.


End file.
